Daydreamin'
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: La aparicion de chicas en una escuela que esta llena de varones, confusiones y enfrentamientos por obtener el amor yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sukinamonoha Sukidakara Syouganai¡¡( sukisyo) no me pertenecen TT lamentablemente, solo los utilizo con fines del fic solo los originales me pertenecen, es un fic yaoi con el transcurso de los capitulos

**Capitulo 1: ''La aparicion de unas nuevas estudiantes''**

El sol alumbraba a toda la cuidad, era un nuevo dia de clases y podia verse que los jóvenes estudiantes llegaban a su centro estudiantil para reiniciar sus clases…un joven de cabellos largos rubios y ojos verdes corria con unos panfletos animadamente, acercandose hacia dos muchachos, uno de cabellos azul y ojos del mismo color, y el otro muchacho de cabellos largos rosa y ojos del mismo color

Sora-kun¡¡, Nao-kun¡¡-dijo el chico saludandolos- Good morning¡¡

Matsuri-chan¡¡-sonrio el pelirrosa- buenos dias..-

Hola Matsuri ..- dijo el otro muchacho mirando a otro lado suponiendo a lo que venia a hacer su rubio amigo-

Sora-kun eres malo conmigo – Matsuri hizo un puchero- y yo que vine con una notita que contarles

De que se trata Matsuri-chan ¿?- Sunao mostro su rostro de interes-

De seguro es otro trabajo no es cierto ¿?- bufo el peliazul cruzandose de brazos-

Hashiba..- dijo el pelirrosa enfadado con su joven amigo-

No Sora-kun no se trata de trabajo esta vez- el peliazul suspiro aliviado- se trata de una novedad en la escuela …-

Y cual es esa ''supuesta'' novedad ¿?-hablo sora aún incredulo ya que sabia que Matsuri siempre decia mentiras para que al final aceptaran un trabajo de ultimo momento

Ya lo veran …- les guiño el ojo sonriente adelantandose al salon-

Tu que crees Fujimori- se acerco sigilosamente a el susurrandole –

No lo se ..supongo que nos enteraremos cuando entremos al salon ..- le respondio mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Hashiba …

Que sucede ¿?-

Quisiera hablarte de noso…- el pelirrosa no pudo terminar de completar su frase cuando vio con una gota en su cabeza que su amigo estaba en la puerta del salon-

Apurate apurate Fujimori…-alzando las manos-

Tu nunca cambiaras …- sonrio ligeramente acercandose al salon-

Dentro del aula los alumnos estaban rumoreando acerca de lo que iba a suceder en su salon, tanto Sora como Sunao estaban confudidos , se acomodaron en sus asientos con la duda en su mente,antes de que se acercaran al rubio, entro al salon el profesor más temido por todos los alumnos…el Sensei Minato Shinichiro, ni bien entro todos guardaron silencio

Antes de que comenzemos la clase de hoy les tengo una noticia que darles, apartir de hoy tendran nuevos compañeros de clases- todos empezaron a cuchicharse- o se cayan o se las veran conmigo- mirando a sus alumnos friamente todos se callaron- así que mes le vale portarse bien con ellas eh?

Ellas ¿?- Todos los alumnos gritaron-

Si ellas ..es que acaso son sordos, ellas vienen por un traslado de alumnos así que más les vale dejar en alto el nombre de la escuela y veran a que abstenerse-

Así que eso era lo que nos queria decir Matsuri-chan ...-Sunao se acerco a Sora- no crees que extraño que mujeres entren a la escuela Hashiba?-

Pues no me importa –mirando con molestia a otro lado-

Te debera de importa Sora-kun ..- Matsuri le hablo con nerviosismo –

A que te refieres ¿?-

Pues Minato-sensei a pedido a los ''maestros de todo'' velar para que esten comodas y agusto en el escuela durante su estadia-

Nii-chan dijo eso ¿?- suspiro derrotado- no puede ser …-

Bueno …adelante chicas …- detrás del sensei aparecieron cuatro chicas; la primera de cabellos cortos de color azul, ojos de color negro y sonrisa amplia; la segundo era una chica de cabellos largos negros con una vincha roja, sus ojos de color celeste y mirada de pocos amigos, la otra era más baja que las dos chicas pero tenia el cabello rubio amarrado en dos colitas y una sonrisa tranquila; la ultima tenia el cabello corto negro y con una vincha de color blanco, su mirada era de fastidio y podia notarse que a diferencia de las otras chicas que tenian un aspecto frágil podia notarse que ella si hacia ejercicios-

Mi nombre es Megumi Sasaki mucho gusto –alzo el brazo en saludo-

Soy Ayame Kinomiya- la chica cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos-

Buenos dias ..eto ..mi nombre es Maki Hibashi..- mirando al piso apenada-

Hola soy Nuriko Tsukino cualquier cosa que me hagan mis puños responden por mi –sonrio ampliamente-

La ultima me da miedo …-dijo el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente al sentirse observado por dicha chica-

Pues a mi me parece tierna la tercera- sonrio Sunao mirando a la pequeña que se sonrojo apenada-

Bah ..son solo niñas …- Sora levanto su libro para no mirarlas-

Las cuatro chicas se acomodaron en los asientos que el Shinichiro les habia impuesto, al lado de Matsuri estaba Nuriko que estaba haciendose conejos con sus puños; al lado de Sunao estaba la timida Maki, y Sora estaba sentado al lado de Ayame y Megumi….es así como se desarrollaron las clases mientras Sora estaba en concurso de miradas con Ayame, Matsuri trataba de alejarse de Nuriko que le miraba con intenciones nada buenas, mientras Sunao trataba de hacerle el habla a Maki que se habia quedado como piedra y no decia nada…para los tres chicos seria el semestre más largo de sus vidas

Continuara…

Hola como estan ¿? Pues soy yo nuevamente pero con mi primer fic de Sukisyo espero que les guste, ya que apartir de ahora las cosas se pondran buenas

Matta ne

Mimi Tachikawa


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:Y los juegos se incian ¡¡¡**

Toco el receso y todos los alumnos salieron a los patios de la escuela, al igual que a los comedores para departir el almuerzo junto a sus compañeros, todos los chicos miraban expectantes las acciones de las cuatro chicas que caminaban al lado de los tres chicos, era obvio que las jóvenes estaban incomodas por la situación

No somos bichos raros para que nos miren de esa manera – dijo la peliazul cruzada de brazos mientras caminaba contorneando su cintura mientras su minifalda bailaba entre sus piernas-

Megumi-san …es que tu llamas mucho la atención …- dijo la más pequeña agachando su cabeza apenada-

Solo es un lugar de pervertidos …-la pelinegra cerro los ojos ligeramente y se cruzo de brazos-

Oye tu ..no nos compares con ellos –hablo sora en defensa propia-

Yo tengo un nombre y es Ayame …- le dijo aún sin mirarle- así que más le vale sempai que me trate como se debe…-

Yo no tengo porque lidiar con …-cuando recibio un golpe en el estomago-auch..dolio Fujimori

Comportate Hashiba- dijo el pelirrosa con mirada de desaprobación-

Grr…-gruñiendo miro a otro lado-

Fujimori-sempai …- dijo la peliazul abrazandole moviendose de un lado a otro ondeando su falda y frotandose contra el cuerpo del pelirrosa que apenado se queria separar de ella- daisuki¡¡¡

La rubia de dos colitas miro a otro lado apenada, la pelinegra no estaba afectada, Sora los miraba receloso, ganandose los comentarios nada santos de Matsuri y Nuriko

Pero porque miran así? …es que acaso una no puede tomar preferencias hacia un chico? – se separo del pelirrosa mirando al peliazul- tu que dices Hashiba-sempai?-mirandole desafiante-

Hashiba-sempai no le haga caso a Megumi-san a ella le gusta molestar ..- se le acerco al peliazul- ella no es tan mandada...-sonrio-

El peliazul miro a la rubia y sonrio ligeramente- arigatou Hibashi-

Eto …no es nada –se sonrojo ligeramente-

Sora sonrio ligeramente, Sunao esta vez fue el que se puso receloso, acercandose a la peliazul- Megumi-chan quieres que te enseñe los alrededores de la escuela?-

En serio en serio ¿- dijo emocionada- le tomo la palabra- se sujeto del hombro del pelirrosado para irse con el

El peliazul hacia rabietas, y la rubia se sintio culpable – fue mi culpa?-

No fue tu culpa Maki..sino de Hashiba-sempai por ser tan baka …- dijo la chica seria – me voy …- y se alejo del lugar-

Que aburrido yo también me voy …ire a ver si hay con quien pelear por aquí – dijo nuriko haciendo puños y avanzando hacia un puñado de chicos que la miraban lascivamente para empezar a propinarles una golpiza, Matsuri fue con ella más por la ''seguridad'' de la chica , dejando solos a Maki y a Sora

Eto …Sora-sempai …ano …eto …-dijo apenada-

Sora sempai¡¡¡- dijo un chico de cabellos azulados oscuros y ojos gatunos, pero de semblante alegre y vivaz- te estaba buscando …-cuando se dio cuenta que el otro chico no estaba solo- pero que linda chica …-le sonrio- quien eres tu ¿-

Eto …soy maki higushi – hizo una reverencia apenada-

Mucho gusto …- le sonrio-

Que quieres Ichikawa?- dijo el peliazul aún molesto por la actitud de Fujimori-

Quiero …quiero que me acompañes a ver a Nagase-buchou podras hacerlo ¿-

No tengo tiempo – dijo fastidiado yéndose a otro lado-

Sora-sempai malo –bufo decepcionado – y ahora con quien ire?

Eto …yo puedo ir con Ichikawa-san si lo desea…- dijo la rubia apenada-

En serio ¿?- sonrio- gracias …

En donde queda el lugar en donde esta esa persona ..es lejos de aquí? Para pedir permiso a mis amigas-

Uhm bueno …es por ahí –señalando la sala de quimica- es que no me gusta ir solo – poniendo un puchero-

Jejeje ..jejeje …-dijo la rubia con una gota en la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente- bueno le acompañare

En los alrededores de la escuela, Megumi iba tomada del brazo del pelirrosa mirando atentamente cada detalle de la escuela

Su escuela es muy hermosa Fujimori-sempai la nuestra no tiene comparación con la suya- suspira ligeramente- ya que no tenemos jardines y menos comedor amplio como el suyo nos tienen encerradas como si fueramos animales – su cruzo de brazos molesta- pero…aún así estoy feliz de estar aquí y con usted …-le sonrio cuando vio que miraba de reojo al peliazul que estaba durmiendo bajo el arbol – tanto interés tiene por Hashiba-sempai?-el pelirrosado se sonrojo fuertemente- ya veo …-sonrio para si misma- pero no me dejare vencer

A que te refieres ¿? –dijo algo confundido-

Ya veras …- se separo de el y sonrio- este semestre sera muy divertido…y lo primero que voy a hacer es ….- tomo aire y luego…- Hashiba Sempai¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito a todo pulmon que todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a la joven – ahora te enfrentaras al tiro voley de Megumi- de la nada saco una pelota de voleyball y la lanzo hacia el – a ver si la coges – el peliazul volteo a verlos y el solo hecho que vio a la peliazul con Fujimori le hizo rabietar y respondio el golpe con uno más fuerte haciendo que llegara a Megumi directamente a la cabeza sin poder defenderse , cayendo al suelo con ojos circulares- mama…donde estas…?...- quedo K.O-

Eto …jejej-sonriendo nerviosamente al ver a los chicos alrededor de Megumi y Sunao, el cual levanto a Megumi entre sus brazos y camino hacia la dirección del otro chico- lo siento …no queria …-

Hashiba no baka …- le dijo el pelirrosa con cara de molestia- te comportas como un niño … madura –

Oye tu no tienes que decirme nada que eres igual o hasta peor que yo…- le saco la lengua-

Baka baka baka ¡¡¡-

Perdon por haber lastimado a tu ''amiga intima''… te prometo que para la proxima sere blando con ella –

Ella no es mi novia es solo una amiga porque malinterpretas las cosas …eres un baka-

Eso es lo que dices pero que bien que te la llevaste a ella sola para que conociera la escuela no ¿? Que buscabas con eso eh?-

Y ambos sigueron discutiendo un buen rato hasta que Sunao se percato que la cabeza de la chica sangraba y sus ojos aún daban vueltas y vueltas

Ves que por tu culpa se ha puesto peor ¿-

Por mi culpa?..es por la tuya …-

Ya dejen de pelear y lleven a Megumi a la enfermeria , acabo de avisar a Minato-sensei de lo ocurrido y en estos momentos se dirige a la enfermeria y pobre de ustedes si no esta ella ahí – dijo Ayame cruzandose de brazos- sufriran un cruel castigo

Ambos se quedaron congelados pasando por ellos un viento frio que el cuerpo inconsciente de Megumi también temblaba, los dos chicos reaccionaron y fueron rapido a la enfermeria …la pelinegra sonrio ligeramente cosa que dio miedo a todos los chicos porque su risa era media maliciosa, no hubo nadie que estuviera cerca de ella a la redonda, así que saco un libro y se dirigio hacia ellos con un libro que leia en el camino, lejos de ella estaban tres niños que miraban todo los sucesos escondidos

Mientras tanto cerca del laboratorio Ichikawa no queria entrar pero era convencido por la pequeña rubia para que entrara y se la pasaron entre el voy o no voy por dos horas cuando llegaron …

Cerraron la sala – dijo la rubia con una gota en la cabeza-

Ah …verdad me acorde que Nagase-buchou hoy no venia es su dia libre – sonrio apenado- gomen gomen por no acordarme –

No te …preocupes – dijo sonriendo en forma chibi y con ojos medio llorosos- todo el esfuerzo por nada

Jejejeje…- puso su cara de gato-

Continuara ….

Bueno aki voy con mi segundo capitulo así que espero que haya estado bien, muchas gracias a Kinji Honjou,Aliss-chan,Sakura Ishida,Pau-chan,Saksu, Hiyu Kitsune,Gris,Kitsune Shikon por los review me han dado animos para continuarlo y nos veremos en el tercer episodio en donde apareceran los demás personajes, nos leemos hasta el tercer capitulo

Mimi Tachikawa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El astuto plan de Megumi

Camino a la enfermeria

Ves que por tu culpa ahora tenemos que ir donde Minato-sensei Hashiba?- dijo el pelirrosa con una inconsciente Megumi entre sus brazos que tenia los ojos de espirales- nos va a regañar …de seguro nos esta esperando en la enfermeria…-

Grr…- gruño el peliazul cruzandose de brazos- esa niña tiene la culpa-

Por que eres tan infantil? Desquitandote con la pobre chica que quiere ser tu amiga …- dijo defendiendo a la inconsciente-

Si como no …-cruzandose de brazos- ella que te quiere alejar de mi …- se quedo callado sonrojando al oirse decir eso , pero no solo el pelirrosado también se sonrojo-

Hashiba ….tu …- dijo nerviosamente observando el peliazul que miro a otro lado apenado-

Pues yo …-dijo mirandole de reojo y ambos se miraron apenados el uno a otro, sonrieron y se acercaron –

Hashiba …-dijo el pelirrosado soltando a Megumi que cayo como pluma-

Fujimori …- el peliazul acerco su mano nerviosamente a la mejilla del pelirrosado-

Ambos se acercaron peligrosamente y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse el uno con el otro, oyeron el grito de una chica, la cual era Maki que estaba alarmada al ver tendida en el suelo a Megumi con su cara de circulos y con un hilo de sangre en la frente

Megumi-san ¡¡¡ Megumi-san ¡¡¡- dijo alarmada acercandose a ella junto con Gaku-

Sora-sempai, Fujimori-sempai…pero que despistados son al no ver a esa chica desmayada en que estaban pensando?- les dijo mirandoles fijamente alo cual los dos chicos miraron al lado contrario sonrojados, Sunao se dio cuenta que ya no tenia a la chica entre sus brazos asi que rapidamente la recogio-

Gomen gomen Megumi-chan …- dijo apenado-

Fujimori-sempai es malo – dijo la rubia – Megumi-san …se lastimo y ustedes nada …-

No te pongas así Maki-chan …- le dijo el chico de ojos gatunos-ellos lo sienten no?-

Si …lo sentimos –dijieron apenados –

La rubia los miro y sonrio dulcemente, y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la enfermeria para que Megumi sea revisada , cuando escucharon unas voces conocidas por los tres chicos…

_No por favor Shinichirou los chicos están a punto de venir y que van a decir cuando nos vean haciendo eso?- dijo una voz suave y armoniosa-_

_No seas malo Nana-chan quiero una probada más si …- dijo en tono sensual-_

_He dicho que no …por favor calmate …-_

_No quiero …no me ire hasta que terminemos lo que hemos comenzado …-_

_Shinichirou…basta …-_

Los que estaban casi a la puerta de la enfermeria se quedaron con la boca abierta y sonrojados a más no poder, más aún la rubia de dos colitas que estaba avergonzada y agacho su mirada

Es que …pueden hacer eso a esas horas del dia?..- dijo nerviosamente – que vergüenza …-

Fujimori…no podemos permitir que Niichan abuse de Nanami-chan …-dijo el peliazul con decisión-

El pelirrosado asintio y Gaku se quedo con cara de o.o? al no entender nada

Se acercaron poco a poco a la puerta de la enfermeria y la abrieron lentamente, cuando en un impulso Sora abrio la puerta y vio que Nanami estaba tratando de guardar una caja de pastelillos,mientras que Shinichirou trataba de quitarle y comer más, los otros cuatro chicos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa al verlos de esa manera y se cayeron (al estilo anime)

Nanami-chan …y eso?...- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente el peliazul-

Eh?...-sonrio dulcemente- pues estabamos comiendo un poco de pastelillos y estabamos guardando unos pocos para ustedes pero Shinichirou queria comer más …-

El aludido volvio a tomar su postura seria y se acerco a los chicos – así que era verdad lo que dijo Ayame…de quien es la culpa?...-

Eto …- dijo el pelirrosado nervioso-

La rubia de dos colitas empezo a temblar pero sintio una mano en su hombro

No tienes que asustarte Maki-chan así es tu nombre no ¿- dijo el castaño sonriendole-

Hai …mi nombre es Maki hibashi …- mucho gusto dijo apenada y sonrojada-

El mio es Nanami y soy el encargado de la enfermeria …- le sonrio-

La pequeña sonrio sonrojada mientras que Shinichirou estaba regañando a Sunao y a Sora

En el patio de la escuela …

A ver pues quien más quiere pelear conmigo?- dijo la chica de gran fisico y poca delicadeza- aún puedo pelear …-apretando los puños,mientras veia como los chicos iban corriendo asustados de la gran fuerza de la chica- soy la mejor –sonrio victoriosamente

Nuriko-chan …en verdad das miedo …-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente el rubio-

En verdad crees eso?- dijo poniendo una postura infantil-me alegra saber eso…-dijo suelta de huesos- bueno vamos a ver como están los chicos

Tienes razon hace un buen rato que no los hemos visto-dijo cruzandose de brazos- donde estaran?-

Ya los encontraremos …así que vamos deprisa Matsuri-chan sempai…- corriendo para acercarse a el, pero no vio que piso una cascara de platano que sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y se puso a llorar- duele…duele …duele ¡¡¡- empezo a hacer berrinche mientras todos la miraban con cara de sorpresa que solo al momento de tropezarse se ponia a llorar-

De vuelta a la enfermeria…

Nanami habia terminado de revisar y curar a Megumi que aún estaba dormida,mientras que Sunao y Sora terminaban de escuchar el discurso del maestro de matematicas,Gaku se excuso y se retiro de la habitación, Maki al saber que su amiga estaba bien suspiro aliviada y se quedo esperando a que despierte,Shinichirou se habia retirado ya de la habitación porque tenia clases,solo quedaban Sora,Sunao;Maki y Nanami por supuesto

Megumi-san espero que despiertes pronto …- dijo la rubia mirandole-

Nanami-sensei cuando despertara Megumi-chan?- dijo el pelirosado preocupado-

En cualquier momento se despertara, así que no te preocupes Fujimori-kun ella esta bien – sonrio-

Arigatou …-dijo agachando la cabeza para luego mirar al peliazul- ahora es el momento para que te puedas disculpar Hashiba por ocasionarle el golpe a Megumi-

Si …si …ya se …ya se …-dijo acercandose a la cama en donde la chica descansaba-

Mientras tanto les preparare algo de te para acompañar los pastelillos-dijo el castaño-

Yo le ayudo Sensei …-dijo la rubia acercándose a el, al igual que Sunao-

En la cama de la enfermeria estaba aún dormida Megumi,Sora se acerco a ella y con mala gana empezo a hablar –Disculpa…no fue mi intencion…si no me oyes pues no es mi problema pero yo ya me disculpe –dijo cruzandose de brazos-

Si te oi Hashiba-sempai …-dijo la joven con voz suave, entonces poco a poco empezo a desarreglar su ropa y extendio sus brazos para acercar al peliazul hacia ella-

Oye …pero que …- dijo cuando la chica lo asfixiaba con su pecho-

Ah¡¡¡¡- grito Megumi aterrada- Hashiba sempai suelteme no trate de abusar de mi ¡¡¡-

Sunao,Nanami y Maki se acercaron y vieron que Sora estaba echado en la cama de Megumi y que estaba con sus manos en los botones de la blusa de ella mientras su falda estaba alzada, al ver eso Maki se desmayo horrorizada,Nanami le atendio y Sunao estaba rojo de la furia

Hashiba…tu ….tu ….-preparo uno de sus puños y mando al peliazul volando- eres un baka por completo – dijo alejandose de la enfermeria lloroso-

Pero yo ..que he …hecho …- dijo apenas tratandose de mover-

Pues has querido abusar de mi- dijo tranquilamente Megumi abrochandose su blusa- eres un pervertido Sunao-sempai merece alguien mejor que tu –le saco la lengua y se acerco a Nanami asustada y con mirada inocente-Sensei …no me deje con ese depravado …-

Hashiba-kun …no pense que harias eso …me has decepcionado- dijo el castaño apenado con la situación- que dira Shinichirou cuando se entere?-

Nanami-chan yo no he hecho …-

No digas más …- se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos-

Nanami-chan …- dijo el peliazul con una gota en su frente-

Sunao-kun sera mio …- sonrio feliz- matta ne¡¡¡- salio de la habitación corriendo feliz-

Eres una …- se levanto con dificultad y se fue a rastras-

En la enfermeria quedaba solo una persona,Maki que estaba inconsciente y que dejaron al abandono,sus ojos estaban cerrados y sonrojados y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido,mientras las moscas se acercaban a ella …

Continuara

Perdon por la tardanza pero aki les va el tercer capitulo,muchas gracias por las que me han escrito Review, las quiero mucho y gracias a ustedes he continuado este fic que les dedico de todo corazon

Matta ne

Mimi Tachikawa


End file.
